The Proposal
by SouredSweetie
Summary: You'd think proposing would be easy,especially for Harry Potter.But as he's about to find out,a fire,an electrocution and a hungry cat are all signs of an impending disaster.Will Ginny still accept,or is she a little superstitcious?


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing- it's all Ms Rowling's...the idea has come striaght out of my stupid head, so if the fic is similar to another story or movie, tell me because i may need to have a chat with the person who shares the same mental capacity as i do.**

_Note: It's a short story taking place over a single night but be warned it is highly farfetched, goes a little to far (ie: toliet humour), it's silly and some may not like the character outcomes, it's not one of my best fics but i figure what the heck :P like it or no, it's up to you._

* * *

**THE PROPOSAL**

_SouredSweetie _

* * *

"Shut up you stupid idiots, he'll hear us." 

"Well that'll be his problem wont it? OUCH!! Hermione! Ron tell your wife not to hit people."

"Well maybe you should try being quiet George."

"Fred are you listening here?"

"No."

"Ah ha! Liar!"

Hermione grabbed George's ear and hauled him away. "Now be quiet…or he'll..."

"Too late." Harry's tall, broad figure was casually leaning against the kitchen doorway, his green eyes glaring at the four intruders. "Don't you four have anything better to do? She'll be here soon, and I'd rather you not be here."

Ron ruffed up Harry's hair, not that it did much to its wild state. "Embarrassed of us are you?"

"To put it simply, yes!" Harry shoved Ron's hand away. He turned to George. "What are you doing?"

George peered into the kitchen; "Is this where you're going to pop the question?" The kitchen was tiny and old, with objects flying all over the place. "You got money Harry, aren't you going a little cheap here?"

George cursed as the door slammed into his face. Harry's voice echoed from the other side, "Serves you right, and no, I'm not about to propose to Ginny in the Burrow's kitchen. We're going…out."

Hermione thrust her hands together, "Oh how romantic! Another Weasley to be married, more nieces and nephews- more children! Oh how exciting!" she turned and walked to the living room.

Fred nudged Ron in the ribs and raised his brows, "Better watch out brother-mine-unfortunately, she's going to get clucky next." Fred followed her into the living room, clucking like a chicken the whole way.

Ron turned to George who was still holding his nose, he put his arms around his brother's shoulders, "Off we go Georgie boy…how's your nose by the way?"

Ron was answered with an inaudible mutter and a glare as they followed the two away.

* * *

Ginny was late and Harry was freaking out. Maybe something was wrong? Perhaps she got lost in the apparating scope and was trapped in Singapore? Maybe her department at the Ministry blew up and she was stuck under a mountain of debris and furniture? Or maybe she knew what he was about to propose and she purposely wasn't going to turn up? He filled up a glass with scotch and drowned it down. 

Harry and Ginny had been dating since the end of Hogwarts, almost eight years ago, and it was now that he finally had enough balls to pop the question. Everyone had been pestering about when he would make the move; Fred and George had even started a bet within the family about when he would pop the question: everyone was eliminated during the first two years except Mrs Weasley, hence she had already won the pot of 1000 galleons. She put it towards a new tea set and wool to make baby booties.

So here he was, 25, and fretting in the Weasley kitchen waiting for his hopeful fiancé and was drowning down the scotch. He jerked as small figure scurried across his legs. Hands quickly covered his eyes and he only settled when he recognised the familiar scent. "Guess who?"

He pondered for a moment. "Voldemort?"

The voice clucked their tongue. "Nope."

"George?"

"Try again."

"Ah ha!" he slammed his hands on the table. "My secret lover?"

The warm hands left his eyes, "I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer: well, besides this one…"

Harry smiled at the slender figure before him. She was wearing a clingy black dress with her red hair straightened that reached well past the middle of her back. Ginny's brow was raised and her arms folded: she could challenge Mrs Weasley's own menacing glare. Harry pulled Ginny toward him and gave her a kiss. "Oh would you look at that, it's you."

"Har har, Potter." Ginny got off his lap and picked up the fat figure that had scurried across Harry's legs. "Sorry I was late. How long have you been waiting?"

Harry rose from his seat and went over to grab some wine. "Not too long." It felt like a decade. "Sparkling or Red?"

"Sparkling. So where is everyone?" she put the fat cat down and it ran off into the living room.

Harry was struggling to get the bottle open. "Here, there. Personally, I hope they're far, far away. Damn bottle."

A few shrieks were heard form the living room and Ginny chuckled, "Here, let me have a go."

Harry moved the bottle away. "No, no, it's alright, you just sit down and relax." The damn bottle screw wouldn't pull the cork out. He leaned the bottom of the bottle on his stomach and tried to pop it off. It still didn't work.

"Oh for heaven's sake Harry, you're going to give yourself a hernia." Ginny grabbed the bottle off him and stuck in the screw. She twisted it and the cork slowly came undone, until it became lodged and she muttered a curse.

Harry took the bottle off her, "See genius." He leant the half-open cork against the table and started to hit it against the edge. He couldn't believe the damn cork wouldn't come out. Was it a sign? No, he was being paranoid again. "God forsaken, retarded cork-crap. Get off you prat!" using his thumbs he forcefully thrust the cork up and this time it came off…. and flew across the room with such a force it broke a window and landed with a heavy thud.

Ginny thought she heard a curse from outside, then turning back to Harry, who looked to have almost popped a vein in his head, clapped her hands and muttered sarcastically, "Well done, Potter. Now all you have to do is break the other one."

Harry glared at her, the wine had spilt all over his clothes and he was sticky: to make matters worse he had no time to got home and get changed. He filled up the wine glasses and handed one over to Ginny. "Let's toast: to the window. May your mum never know that it was I who broke it."

"Here, here." Ginny smiled and took a sip. "So my dear, where are we going?"

Harry winked at her and took her hands, "Follow me my love."

They left through the kitchen door, only to see Fred, Ron and Hermione huddled around a whining figure on the floor. "Hello, everyone. What happened?" Ginny asked.

Hermione left the figure and hugged Ginny. "Hey, we rushed outside because we heard a yelp only to find it was George. He went to take Crookshanks outside because he was poohing all over the place and something flew out of nowhere and hit his head. No big deal really. Wow, you look very nice. Love the hair!"

"Thanks Herms," Ginny patted her head. "Found a new spell."

"Um hello!" George whined form the floor, his already banged up nose was hit worse with Harry's misgiving cork.. "Doesn't anybody care about me?"

"No," Harry muttered. George signalled a derogatory sign with his hands. "We're off, and don't anybody follow us." He glared at the four of them daring them to snoop about.

"No worries, you two love birds have fun," Ron grabbed Hermione and they started to walk back toward the house. "Coming Fred? George?"

"Yea," the three of them walked toward the house leaving an unamused George on the floor.

"I could have a concussion and you're just leaving me here? So what, I'm supposed to clean up the fat rats shit?"

"Thanks for offering, dear brother. Mops in the shed." Fred called as the entered the house.

"I'll tell you where to shove that bloody mop," George muttered and left for the shed, holding his now bleeding nose.

* * *

"So where are you taking me?" Harry had put a blind fold over her head and was leading her to his secret location. 

"You'll see. Watch your step, there's a log in front of you."

"What? Oomph!" Ginny stumbled and leaned against Harry. "Harry you idiot, you could've warned me before hand. Whoa!" she tripped over a root and feel to the floor.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, must I do everything for you?" he muttered and picked her up, flinging her over his shoulder.

"Harry!" she shrieked in between failing attempts to cover her half-exposed backside. _Note to self: wear a longer dress_. "Put me down."

"Remember the last time we were in this compromising position?"

She tisked. "Of course, you were smuggling me in you Invisibility cloak and almost killed me when you stacked it over the log." She paused for a moment. "Oh no Harry, no broomsticks tonight, please! I haven't even got the appropriate clothes for it!"

"Don't worry, no broomsticks." He wasn't playing attention and after a few steps fell onto the floor and in a puddle of mud.

Ginny, who caught the full of it, lifted the cloth from her eyes and glared at Harry.

"Oops?"

She glared at him and stood, leaving him in the mud. "Harry Potter!"

Tonight could not get any worse. He was trying to make a good impression and try as he might, only bad repercussions occurred. His infamous temper that he tried so hard to hide was being tested. "Yes Ginny?"

She laughed at him, 'Come on, let's go!"

"So you're not angry?"

"No, there are worse things to be mad about than breaking a heel, tripping over a root, and wrecking a good dress in mud... and messed up hair." She winked.

As she followed a muddy Harry, Ginny smiled to herself. She knew exactly what Harry was going to ask her; and it was about bloody time to! She was excited and nervous at the same time, all day at the Defence department at the Ministry, she was fumbling and wondering about what Harry was going to do. She just didn't except that mud would be apart of it.

"We're here."

They suddenly stopped at the edge of the woods and Ginny glanced around the dark space. It looked familiar to her, but she could not see clearly. "Where's here?"

"Here's here." Ginny rolled her eyes and Harry clapped his hands. Nothing. "Oh come on you worthless piece of crap." He clapped again.

Ginny couldn't help chuckle at the slightly crazed Potter, as he was walked around, clapping hysterically and muttering curses along the way. "What in the world are you trying to do Harry?"

"Oh for heaven's sake." He clapped a final time and stalked onward, to what Ginny could slightly make out, a large tree. Harry began hitting the trunk and clapping his hands all the while. He final hit the right spot and lights lit up around the whole tree.

Ginny looked around and was met with a beautiful sight. Muggle Christmas lights surrounded the whole area, both coloured and plain. The lights wrapped around the one of the ponds, lighting it up beautifully, the flowers and trees. As she stared up, she noticed Harry had entwined them to the top most points of the trees: too bad it was going to rain soon…

Thunder brought Ginny back out of her trance and she looked for Harry. She could not see him anywhere, until she heard a faint groan from the side. Harry lay on the floor, his hair spiked up and looking slightly dazed. "Harry!" she hurried over to him and bent down. "Harry are you okay? Speak to me!"

He groaned. It seemed he hit the right spot alright, right where the power was connected and it had sent a slight jolt of electricity throughout his body. "Damn Muggle stuff."

Ginny rolled her eyes, she should've been more concerned but he was an idiot. "Well I never thought you were going to stick your hand into the main power point. Can you get up?"

With the help of Ginny, Harry got to his feet and slightly swayed. It was worse than being hit with a Crutacius curse. He dusted himself off and smiled, trying to hide his slightly shocked state. "So what d'ya think? It was supposed to light up when I clapped my hands but the stupid thing wouldn't work."

Ginny gave Harry a kiss. "It's lovely."

"Well come on," he led her to the large tree and mumbled a password under his breath. "Now when I open the door, duck." The trunk opened and a huge solid ball flew out of out the space and into the darkness behind them.

"What in the world was that?" Ginny shrieked.

Harry shrugged and led her casually up the stairs. "I had this booby trapped so the twins wouldn't come in."

"Well they wouldn't know not to come in until they were in St Mungo's concussed!"

Harry winked, "That's the point. Mind you, I've never tested it."

She was about to scold him, but stopped as Harry had reached their destination. "Wow Harry."

The room was poshly decorated; rich mahogany carpeting covered the floor, whilst the walls were the trees natural bark. Gold plated candles surrounded the walls and dark mahogany furniture filled the space. To her left was a kitchen and a dining table filled with white china, wine and white roses: her favourite. Overall, the room was richly decorated, dark and intimate, perfect for the occasion.

She smiled and turned to Harry, bringing him in her embrace. She traced a finger lazily along his neck, up toward his thick dark and now muddy, hair. "So Potter, what are we going to do tonight?"

"Well first I'm going to put on some music." He took his wand out of his pocket and cursed. It must have broken when they fell into the mud. He decided to try it out anyway and muttered a spell toward the Wizard Music Player. A tiny creature-like object emerged from its resting place and started to screech out a tune.

"Ahh!" they let go of one another and covered their ears from the high-pitched sound.

"Harry turn the bloody thing off!"

Harry ran toward the player and started to hit it. The birdlike creature turned red, came up to Harry, and started attacking him. "Oh bloody hell!"

"For heaven's sake!" Ginny ran over to the tiny creature attacking Harry and flicked it off his face. The bird now came at her and begun picking at her diamond earrings. She mercilessly began flicking her hands like a mad woman and jolted her head back and forth. The looked like they were at a rock concert.

Harry finally broke the player lose from its spot and flung it out the window. The creature stopped and bellowed a final screech, sounding as if 100 nails itched down a chalkboard, and flew out the window.

Harry went over to Ginny and helped her up. Her face was flustered and her hair wild, he thought she looked quiet sexy in her crazed state. "You okay?"

She squeezed his hand. "Fine." And stalked toward the table.

Harry rubbed his face. This night could not get any worse.

* * *

An hour later and the food burnt. Well scorched really, as well as the whole kitchen of the tree house. Harry had personally installed- so he gloated- an oven into the wood of the tree. It would have worked a treat had he payed attention to the time, instead of getting intimate with Ginny. To make matters worse, his hair became stuck in the zipper of her dress as he tried to get up and put out the fire. 

Ginny ended up taking off her dress in order for him to put out the blaze. He would not have minded the slightest had they been in other circumstances. Now all she was wearing was her lingerie's (black, lacy and sexy he noted) and his large jacket, which unfortunately covered down past her knees.

"Well, there's the food gone. I'm sorry Ginny." Harry sat on the soft and slumped his broad shoulders, her dress still stuck to his hair; so he had arranged it in a turban.

Ginny sat next to him and put her head on his shoulders. "Oh it's alright Harry, really." She cheered up. "Let's eat it anyway, and if you don't want to, there's the salad!"

Harry chuckled and pulled her to the table. "Well you have balls don't you. Eating burnt food, and the fact that I made it. Wow, commitment!" he pulled up a chair for her and she sat.

"You'd better believe it. I'm surprised you're taking it so well." She placed a napkin on her lap as Harry went to put food on their plate. "I like what you've done with the place." She blushed as she remembered years back when she and Harry first…she took a swig of thew wine.

Harry chuckled deeply. "I should hope so. Did you ever manage to get the splinter out of you backside?"

"Thankfully yes, Harry Potter. Next time you'll know not to push me up against a wall with minimal clothing on."

He brought over the food and before siting down, kissed her cheek. "Only if it's a wooden wall."

She smiled and raised her glass, "Only."

The clinked their glasses together, "A toast. To the window, the splinter, this awfully burnt food and to us!"

"May disaster never stop us from doing what we want." She sipped her drink, glancing at him the whole while. When was he going to ask her!

Twenty minutes later, they finished. Harry was turning a dark shade of red and sweat beaded down his forehead. It was close. His heart was fluttering, and his hands were shaking as he lifted their plates and cleaned the table. "Well that was the worst meal I think I ever had."

Ginny smiled, "Who'd have thought! You ate yours pretty quickly, and then ate mine!"

"I don't like to waste food." He dropped the plates. "Bugger."

"Here let me help." Ginny started for the kitchen.

"No, no. You just go and sit down; I'll take care of everything." Sweat dripped down his forehead, and he looked up to a pair of long legs, barely covered by his jacket and gulped.

"But-"

"No buts, you just go and sit down. Please."

"Oh okay." She saw how harassed he was and decide not to pester him: she figured she would have the rest of her life to do that. "Well if you're sure, I'll just go to the bathroom."

"Oh okay," Harry said from the floor, shooing away the damned dress. "You know where it is?"

"Yes," she headed off. "By the way Harry, you can cut the dress if you want; you know to try and get it off."

So he did, until only the top half of her dress was stuck to his hair: unfortunately, this part was padded and had under wire in order to enhance and protect the breasts that were suppose to be there and not hair.

He walked over to the fridge and pulled out dessert. There was tiramisu, mud cake, strawberries and chocolate, which he quickly zapped in the still hot oven. This was the moment in which he was going to pop the question: as he fed her the strawberries dipped in the hot chocolate, he would ask the question he was fretting about.

He just hoped she would not choke on the strawberry.

He searched for the ring. It wasn't in his pants pocket, was it supposed to be in his pant pocket? He felt around, nothing! Could it have…? He hurried outside toward the mud that he tripped into, bent down and looked around; but he could not find the tiny box anywhere. The rain was now pounding and from afar, Harry could see lightning strike.

He almost gave up hope until a thought struck his mind. Perhaps it was in the pocket of his jacket, the jacket that Ginny was wearing. Shit! He hurried back into the tree house, barley dodging another flying rock. Ginny was sitting at the table, with a look of disapproval on her face and at his wet and muddied state. Crookshanks was on her lap.

"How did that cat get in here?"

"Same way you did, it would seem. Harry, what are you doing?" He came over to her with a sly look on his face. "Harry Potter, don't you dare come near me with all that mud on you. What have you been doing, rolling around in it? Gone singing in the rain? Harry!"

He grabbed her then and rubbed his hands all over her body, chuckling at her protests. "Harry this is disgusting! Crookshanks help me!" he then brought his hands up to her waist and held her tightly. She glared up at him. "I don't like you at the moment."

He wiped the mud from her face and kissed her squarely on the lips. A familiar sensation ran down her spine and she moaned as his cold tongue entered her warm mouth. He lazily traced his tongue around her mouth and occasionally bit at her lip hungrily.

As he distracted the poor confused wench, Harry hurriedly searched around his jacket for the ring. He felt no box but eventually found the ring and slipped it on his finger. Ginny sighed at the cool metal that grazed her back. "Harry -"

He stopped, flushed and heard a clink on the floor. Ginny started to trace hot kisses up and down his neck and along his collarbone. He returned her kisses and wrapped his hands around her small waist. His eyes shot open, the ring wasn't there. The heavy clink must've been!

He pulled her away, Ginny swaying on the spot, and searched for the ring. Try as he might he could not find it anywhere. "Bloody—shit!"

Ginny ended up on the floor. She thought Harry looked a little crazed. "What on Earth are you on about?"

He seemed to ignore her as he shot obscenities at the walls.

Ginny rose and was about to scold Harry when she noticed Crookshanks struggling to pur. The fat cat went crazy, he ran around the place, and it clicked to Harry that the stupid cat must have swallowed the ring. "Harry, Crookshanks!-"

"I know!" he grabbed that obese rat and Ginny's hand. "Come one let's go to St Mungo's Animal Ward."

"Wait." Ginny pulled out her wand, and gave Harry a sheepish glance. "I'll apparate us."

Deciding not to lecture her on how that wand could've been very useful the past few hours, he nodded and they were off with a bang.

* * *

The Vet had told them that the cat had swallowed an object. In addition, the only way for it to come out was at the rear. Harry was not very happy, though Ginny seemed to take it well: Crookshanks was on a shitting spree the past day. 

And so they sat in the waiting room, watching the stupid fat cat to eject Ginny's engagement ring. Ginny wearing only Harry's jacket and a slightly dazed expression on her face and Harry, in his trousers and ripped shirt, wet and muddy from the outside London weather. If this wasn't a big enough sign, he didn't know what was.

Suddenly they heard a deep rumble and the cat jolted up. _Here it comes_ thought Harry. Harry grabbed the cat before it could run around in another tantrum, "Sit still you stupid cat, and shit the ri- thing out already!"

"Harry," Ginny cried. "Leave Crookshanks alone. He can't help swallowing things."

He glared at her, "He won't have to worry swallowing things he shouldn't because I am going to wire his mouth shut."

With a loud "meow", Crookshanks ejected his waste and scratched at Harry before casually jumping off the bed. Ginny muttered a _serves you right_ and hurried off to catch the cat. Harry meanwhile had the disgusting job of searching for the ring in the cats manure.

"What exactly are you looking for?" the amused voice of the Vet asked.

"Gold."

The vet chuckled, "Well that's a first, that's usually found in the nostrils."

Harry rolled his eyes; it was hard to be impressed when you were digging in shit. "Actually it's a gold ring; the stupid cat ate the engagement ring I was going to give to my girlfriend."

"Ah I see," The vet helped look around; it really was a large pile. "By the look of you both, is it fair to say you've had a hard time?"

"You don't know that half of it," he cheered up as the Vet pulled out a diamond studded gold ring, with an even larger on in the middle. "Thank bloody Merlin!"

"Not a problem, follow me and I'll show you to a tap."

Harry looked at his dirty hands, and gagged. "Thanks."

Problem made, problem solved. It was time to go home and ask the question; what else could go wrong?

* * *

Ginny apparated them back; not into the tree house, not even to the Weasley Burrow, but in the middle of rain and storm that was brewing. Harry grabbed her hand and they ran toward the tree house. 

"You know Harry," Ginny cried, trying to keep up. "You should turn the lights off, the lightning may burn them!"

"Later! Come on, before it gets worse."

They ran through the mud and torrential rain, it was a miracle Harry even found the place: though it was rather easily with all the lights.

Ginny got ready to duck as Harry opened the door. She heard the deep whooshing sound of the rock fly out through the door and heard a muffled cry.

Unfortunately, Harry was slightly distracted and forgot to duck down. Ginny could not help but chuckle. It was wrong she knew, but he had tried so hard to make this night perfect and it all blew up in his face: literally. She ran over to Harry and crouched down, "Harry! Harry are you okay?"

He groggily stared up at her, "You know Ginny, this is not even remotely amusing."

She chuckled, "I know, I know. Are you alright? Harry?"

"Hmm?" he was going out of consciousness.

Ginny slapped at his face, "Don't close your eyes Harry, stay with me!" she didn't know what to do, if she apparated in his state...but then she couldn't leave him in the wind…she shook her head and made up her mind, she grabbed at his body…

The last thing Harry remembered was Ginny slapping his face before it all went black.

* * *

Ginny sat in the waiting room for the second time that night, waiting for Harry's prognosis. The nurses had given her a blanket to wrap herself in and hot cocoa to drink. She tried to ease her mind, re- assuring herself that he had only been hit in the stomach by a rock. A large rock. A large hard, heavy rock. She bit her lip. 

She didn't fret over signs or superstitions; to those that did, the fact nothing was going right today would be a big indication that she shouldn't marry Harry. But they could all...screw themselves. For the past eight years she and Harry had been dating, eight years full of fights, taunts, teasing, compassion and passionate moments, and she'd be damned if some bad weather, mud, rain, electrocution, fire, a zipper, a cat and a mini boulder should change her mind.

She was going to marry Harry, and damn it, he was going to ask her tonight!

A familiar shriek brought her out of her trance. Hermione and Ron came scurrying toward her. "Ginny! What are you doing here! And where are your clothes!" Hermione continued to barrage her with questions before a passive Ron shoved her out of the way and sat next to his sister.

"Well I could ask you the same thing."

Ron chuckled and Hermione was not too impressed about being shoved away by her husband. "That stupid brother of yours-"

"Fred?" Ginny helped.

"No the other one, George but I'll get to Fred later. George was out getting a mop to wipe away Crookshanks mess and then, as he says, this huge bloody boulder comes flying out of know where and his him on his side. The force knocked him against the brick wall of the house and broke his nose."

Ginny smiled, she had a feeling where that boulder came from.

Ron piped in, "Then the other stupid brother thought it was hilarious. George wasn't amused and shoved the mop he was holding-" Ron chuckled. "Let's just say Fred's busy with the proctologist."

"So what brings you here?"

Ginny told them the story of her soon-to-be proposal; they weren't shocked when she told them that she knew about his conquest.

"Well as amusing as it is, I can't help feeling slightly sorry for Harry," Hermione piped in. "He never gets an easy break."

"Ms Potter?" a voice called and repeated its call when no one answered.

"Ginny, I think he's talking to you." Hermione piped in.

"What? Oh! I'm Ms. Weasley, how is he?"

"I'm sorry, your partner said to call you Mrs Potter. Well, it might just be due to the knocked on the head. He's right through this door." He touched her shoulder. "He's fine don't worry, but I have never heard such a potty mouth in my life!"

Ginny smiled at the doctor and glanced toward Ron and Hermione who gave her thumbs up.

She walked through to see Harry propped up against the bed, mouthful of food.

"I can't say this is better than my burnt pasta." He said amongst a mouthful of food.

She sat on the bed and ran a hand through his muddy hair, which still held the top half of her dress. "How you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit with a bludger. Steak?"

"No thanks." They sat in silence, Harry contemplating what he was going to say and Ginny waiting for him to say it; she decided to help him. "Mrs Potter eh?"

He choked on his food but managed to grin sheepishly, "Ginny, I really don't know what to say. Tonight was supposed to be perfect, but instead, we've ended up half-naked, wet and muddy and sitting on a hospital bed- if it was under any other circumstance it would be incredibly erotic and I'd be pinning you down onto this bed…"

Ginny rolled her eyes, typical of Harry to wreck a semi-romantic moment.

Harry grabbed at her hands, "I'm in love with you Ginny, I have been for a really long time and bloody hell, the last eight years have been a pleasure and a pain- but a good pain! One pain I'd like to spend the rest of my life with…"

She tried not to laugh and hid behind a face of disapproval, the poor bugger.

"Ginny, I don't know what to say without being totally cliché: I love you, I'm in love with you, in as deep as the muddy waters I stacked it in today; my passion for you burns like the tree house I almost burned down, when I'm with you I get choked up, sort of like that bloody cat who swallowed this," he pulled out a beautiful ring, a square cut diamond on a small band encrusted with tiny diamonds all around it. "Ginny despite it all, despite all the bad luck we've had trying to get to this point, Ginny will you marry me?"

* * *

Four heads were leaning up against the hospital door, Hermione, Ron, Fred (who had returned for the proctologist, there would only be a mild bruising) and the doctor, who was innocently eavesdropping on Harry has muffled proposal. 

"Oh how romantic! Though I wouldn't necessarily feel flattered with the proposal speech but then it is idiot Harry …OH!"

"Hermione, would you shut up! You've been a bit mental lately." scolded Fred.

"Oh you shut up I'm excited!" she hit him on the bottom. "OH! Sorry!"

"I am going to kill George, and then you'll be the next on my list."

"Shut up you too," Ron scolded, they kept bickering. "How are we supposed to eavesdrop properly if you keep talking? Are you two even listening?"

"NO!" They both shouted.

"Liars."

The doctor put his finger to his lips, "Shh, listen Ms Weasley's going to give an answer."

The four heads quieted and leaned up against the door.

* * *

"Harry you lunatic, are you crazy! Haven't you read the signs? It's all about signs!" she left the bed. "The whole night has been a disaster, you're right. And I think it's a huge indication that this is the way the rest of our lives will be if we're together. Disordered, unpredictable, overly eventful and-" 

Ginny stared at Harry and the room around them and couldn't think of a more inappropriate time for this occasion. But she was sick of being appropriate and order, it was a great time to do it. She'd just make him sweat a little. He looked so dejected and shocked. "AND- I can't think of a life I'd rather live in." she walked over to Harry and touched his face. "Harry, I will marry you."

If she thought he was going to wrap his arms around her and give her a kiss she was mistaken. He sat there, red, staring into nowhere. "W-What?"

"I will marry you!" she smiled at him and shook his face.

"Oh," he looked at her and realisation hit. "OH!" he grabbed her and flung her into his arms.

Loud "yay" "Whoopee" and "yeehaw's" were heard form outside the door. Ginny chuckled, "My brother, sister and in-law."

"Ah I told them to stay well away from us," he kissed her gently and put the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful Harry," Ginny cried, feeling slightly foolish that tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Only the best for my gorgeous wife-to-be. Oomph," he was crushed with Ginny's hug. "Should we let them in?"

Ginny wiped her eyes, "Sure why not. You're not the only one who has been through bad luck."

"Oi you guys, you can come in." The noise outside quieted and the door did not budge. "Too late, we already heard you/ Next time you want to eavesdrop, try to be discreet. Now get in here."

The door thrust opened and they were met with hugs and kisses of congratulations. "Well it's about time little brother, "Fred gave Harry a brotherly noogie. Harry slapped his back in protest. "Ouch you idiot!"

"What did I do?"

Ginny, Ron and Hermione simply chuckled, promising to tell Harry about the expedition later.

Fred glanced at the material on Harry's head. "What's with the ear muffs?" He obviously meant the padded bra in the dress. Harry glared at him.

Suddenly a booming voice entered the room. "HARRY DEAR!" Mrs Weasley entered, dragging her husband along. "Oh congratulations!" She gave Ginny and Harry tight hugs and smothered them with kisses. She suddenly scolded Harry, "it's about time you silly prat, Oh Ginny dear! We must plan for the wedding!"

"MUM-"

"Oh and all the little ones on the way!" the three girls all burst into tears of laughter and hugged each other. The boys were left muttering "mental" and "babies…oh god!"

After about ten minute's realisation hit Ginny: how in the world did Mrs and Mr Weasley know they were all here.

"Well dear, George came home to tell us about Fred's little intrusion, "she laughed at herself, Fred glared, "and his own accidents. We simply left to visit and then we were met by your father's good friend Dr Graham, who told us the good news!"

Harry looked around, "Where is George anyway."

A big boom erupted from the room and they all turned to see George, his face and side covered in bandages. Fred burst out with laughter and George signalled with his hands, toward his backside- that shut Fred right up.

"What's wrong dear? Where were you?" asked Mrs Weasley.

George looked at Harry, and chuckled at the dress on his head, "What's with the ear muffs?"

The next five minutes they were all telling each other the stories of their day, finding Fred's and Harry's misgivings absolutely hilarious.

Hermione suddenly piped up. "There was actually another reason I was at the hospital."

Mrs Weasley shrieked with joy and Ron stood stock-still. "I should've told you first Ron, but I got too excited…I'm pregnant!"

Five minutes later Ron rose from his faint and embraced Hermione. "I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yes, of twins!"

Another five minutes later Ron awoke from the floor.

"Well it seems a fantastic day for the Weasley's, despite all the traumas! Nothing could possibly go wrong, could it?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Well now that you mention it," George said, swallowing some of Harry's unfinished steak. "When I went home to get you, I saw a bright light from outside."

Ginny's and Harry's face blanched, and she shot him a told-you-so look. "What was it?"

George shrugged, "Nothing much, just that by some unfortunate luck; the tree house burnt down."

* * *

**The End**

_**SouredSweetie**_


End file.
